1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a breast pad and more particularly to a disposable therapeutic breast pad for heating or cooling the female breast to alleviate the symptoms of clogged milk ducts, mastitis or engorgement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nursing mothers frequently require therapeutic treatment, either hot or cold, to relieve or alleviate clogged milk ducts, mastitis or engorgement. Many different types of hot and cold packs have been provided for heating or cooling the female breast during nursing. However, the prior art hot and cold packs known to applicants normally contain gel packs therein which substantially increases the cost thereof and which results in the breast pads not truly being disposable breast pads. Further, the prior art breast pads known to applicants are not able to be separated into two generally C-shaped breast pad members so that the C-shaped breast pad member may be placed adjacent a portion of the breast rather than the entire breast. Additionally, most of the prior art breast pads contact the nipple, which may irritate the same.